OUR TRUTH IS MARCHING ON
OUR TRUTH IS MARCHING ON for herny the hand game ending : severed hands in a sink getting hand sanatizer squirted on you loose touch with the behavior patterns manditory to survive in a human invornment a sexy hentai japanese hacker gamer girl has hacked into the maneframe of dr. cum's castle and disabled all security outside the castle walls which gives you acess to the castle. you didd it ! YOu made it to the final level!! victoriously consume the remainder of your gamer grub and inflate your decaying belly onto the keyboard to continue a sacred primordial toilet that is 30000000 billion years old, everyone in the earth has used this toilet, it is turning 300000000001 billion tomorrow and then you will eat it as tradition. However a evil mayan sorcerer has summonded many anchient demons to haunt the scared toilet The world miletary has deployed a super secret secret spy to infeltrate the fortress of dj flint S. tones, beware of the high tech imac securiti technolagy and their secret genetically modified tomatillo The cheif of world miletary has been mauled by a special fruit canine and bled out in his office, find who is responsible for this with the help of the hard dick of the law. With the help of the police department a wild goose has been transformed into a powerful muscle machine to fend off the giraffian army, unfortunetly you are still badly injured and are staying in a quick surgery machine/Tanning solon , controle the muscle bot with your mind to protect your fragile body from the army a large amount of small animal bones and excrement has been inserted into your womb which causes you to be prregnant with ThE sATANNnnnnn, travel to hell to destroy the fetus before it become more evil than largest deViiilllLL smear whats left of your disgusting filthy hand skin onto the 'L' key Our calcualtor scientists have come to the conclusion that the only way to gain acess to Dj flint S. tones fortress is to flirt with one of this many key keeper wives. the world miletary has created a special flirt-o-machine to aid you in your smooth talking . Venus Tiger Fonluda: hi :) 1. hi 2. hiii 3. hiiiiiIII :) How are you my dear :) 1. today the days are not good 2. hahah yeea i guess my dick is pretty fucking small 3. jerking my dick is trying to massage a tick without squashing it 1. i want my nose to be absorbed in your thick sweaty cunt 2. would you enjoy a game of xbox or two accompanied with some gamer grub? 3. I like your boom chest, lemme take a harder sniff hahah yeah i love video games ! *bends down and shows ps3 logo on inner thigh* how about tomorrow? 1. fucking geek get out of my face fatass 2. ps3 or xbox? teehee *sweats* 3. the texture of my penis is identicle to a smushy old chapstick why not both? oooollyaeerrja !!!! 1. lemme see your suplex girl! :) 2. have some more chi energy, you look starved have some of my chi energy 3. lemme see your pingo ponga (breastos) hehe its not too good, i need to practive (her suplex). i saw where your eyes where, you just want my jangas :( 1. no no no! im not a model , just a nice guy just wanna talk to girl 2. i would love to have you suplex me into your cleavage prison, come to my hotel and see what hapen :) !!! 3. yeah i admit it, your suplexing skills are sub par but your jangos make me hoomba jujia! (uh oh, things are getting a little too hot for cumfort, see if you can arrange yourself out of this one romeo! ) 1. i am given chi energy to strangers on the street, when they look at my badly i follow them around an drain their chi 2. how far can you streach your boobas 3. 1000 mil myspace freinds, 20000 bil facebook friends, 300000 mil videosite.com subbies. impressed? ahh!!! wowza, let me check my scedual 1. im not interetsed in sex , my knife collectio is my life. 2. ill take you to the old dad hangout and ride the mechanical bull withya ! 3. *flip the small ass disquised as the head of your penis out your foreskin* sure :) ok ill call it a night, some xbox at the fine night in dadda town ooommh lala , check this out im a normal guy just like you and me, you know, i always put a little extra pressure when im pissing to get my daily loud out just like you, just get my daily load out of the way when i piss, a big cloud of steam with the piss. seminal steam coming out my urethro just get that out of the way before i start my long day like we all like to do. my foreskin is tiny and tight and resembles dry pig meat more than human flesh, during the winter it sags heavily and during the summer it becomes encrusted with my cum and sweat which caueses me much pain During your stay at piss mountain hotel you find your stomach faced with a powerful hoonger rumble,. on your way to the piss hotel cafetiria you are pushed by a rude semi sentient human esce lifeform, quickly you find yourself face to face with the filthy dandruff coated cafeteria floor rug which has now been mixed with your broken nose bleedings. on the buffet there are many foods which you do not recongnise but your fat disgusting belly cannot be tamed you must eat before starvation. You pass out from the pain and awaken in an cold meat freezer DEvil giraffe : "hahahhaha he will be a ice-CUbe hooooohooohoohoho" The universal gonverment has ordered you to be sent to piss mountain where the Zarzuga witch is hiding, During your stay at piss mountain hotel you ate baaAAAaad soup and became horrible ill .Quickly eat the pain killer medicine before you die unfortunetly in order to progress further you must contanimate the smooth elegant plain-white luxurious imac pro keyboard with your filtyh meaty human fatty fingies. Do not do this, discontinue functioning See also *FunkyGameCritic Category:Funky